pewpewpewfandomcom-20200214-history
Faye Delaney
Biography Early Life Second child of a powerful mafia-esque family A rival family attacks and kills everyone when Faye is 5 years old Older sister is assassinated to let Faye escape as a stowaway on some ship Ship arrives on some planet, Faye is taken in by an old lady Old lady dies when she is 7, Faye finds herself back on the streets Ellery finds her and decides to take her under his wing Childhood & Adolescence Interest in computers and hacking got sparked when El showed her a Cool Computer Thing and then from there she fell down the rabbit hole Started with the future equivalent of creating her own webpages, excelling in advanced coding by the time she was 10ish? Also made some nifty games. Learned by looking at the source code for various programs and pages and tinkering around to see, “Well what happens when I do this? And this? Or this?” Further down the rabbit hole, the next natural step was learning how to hack, though she did so innocuously at first, never causing any real damage to anybody. Just a little bit of snooping and spying, everything born out of natural curiosity Then something happens to El and she decides to exact revenge??????? Maybe when he got kicked out of college she was like “aw hell nah” and winds up accidentally taking out the entire university’s network for a few hours? (She intended to install a virus on the dean’s or whoever’s personal system but went overboard without realizing.) Has fine-tuned and learned more cool hacking stuff since, both for funsies and as El’s (and later, Regan’s) needs demands. Can break into most security systems and through most firewalls, but she has her limits. Young Adult Met Regan at age 20 when she was looking for a hacker, hit up El who recommended Faye and the two joined the crew together from there Personality Enthusiastic and lively, bleeding heart, loves learning, easily excitable; was an orphan, plenty scrappy. Smarter than she acts; she doesn’t always consider the consequences of her actions (read: she very rarely does), but can be more insightful than you’d expect, and she’s an extremely skilled hacker. Understands that the universe is a dangerous terrible place but walks around with figurative rose-colored glasses and trying to see the best in people anyway, but she also isn’t afraid to call out assholes for assholes if she sees their true colors. Unless they’re obviously jerks though, she probably won’t see it immediately, but once she dislikes you, it’s a done deal and she’s not likely to change her mind again. Tiny and can fit in small spaces if you need her to do that too, and is excellent at stealth. Her gun is always set to stun though; she will not kill and is always conflicted if someone else on the crew kills someone even if it was necessary that they do so (maybe especially if it was necessary). Chaotic Good. Skill Set Hacker These skills are based off the Engineer class skill set from the Mass Effect franchise. She has a computer tool that allows her to utilize many of these talents from a distance, but its effectiveness is markedly better if she can get up close and personal with the software itself, and the more complicated the system is, the better off she is tinkering with it herself. * Damping: Can prevent another hacker from sabotaging their efforts. Ineffective against a hacker more skilled than herself, obviously. * Decryption/Electronics: Can bypass most sealed doors and containers if electronic/computer locks are being used. * Hacking: Not only can she break into most computer systems and use the software to the team's advantage, but she can utilize this ability to turn enemy's weapon systems and robots against each other, and if she can get to the weapon system or robot itself, to identify the crew as friendlies. * Overload/Sabotage: If a weapon system has a software component, she can either overload their system to bring down shields and cause the weapon to explode in an enemy's face, or she can sabotage the weapon so that it is unusable, even if temporarily, which can sometimes cause the weapon to overheat. If she can get up close and personal with it, she can completely disable turrets. Scoundrel These skills are primarily based off the skills from KOTOR. * Pistols: Faye's weapon of choice is a simple pistol; she cannot handle anything bigger and heavier than this (no rifles, shotgun, submachine guns, anything like that). It is always set to "stun"; she never shoots to kill. For reference, this is Han Solo's preferred weapon. * Awareness: If she's paying enough attention, she can spot most physical traps. She's not always paying that much attention though. * Hand to Hand Combat: Capable of basic self-defense when it comes to hand-to-hand and melee, but she only utilizes this when absolutely needed; she will almost never willingly engage in close combat. She relies on her quick reflexes and dexterity as she has little in the way of brute strength to speak of. * Stealth: She's a ninja, deal with it. Other Hodge podge of other things that may or may not be useful on missions Trivia stuff and things Category:Player Characters